You mean more to me than I want to admit Gon x Killua x Hisoka
by Reve a deux
Summary: Gon and Killua are on a vacation on Whale Island and Hisoka decides to visit, to stir things up a little.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Gon, Killua, Mito and Hisoka

Story: Set in a different timeline, somewhere after the Greed Island Arc and before the Chimera Ants Arc.  
Gon and Killua decide to take a short vacation from Hunter work and bought a cozy little cottage on Whale Island where they spend their days lazily exploring the woods and fishing. In the meantime, Hisoka has grown bored of waiting for Chrollo to regain his _nen_, and is on the search for new playthings...

* * *

Chapter 1: Vacation on Whale Island

It is a Saturday afternoon and Gon is lazing atop a rocky cliff, sunbathing with only his shorts on. With his eyes closed and both his hands pillowing his head, he looked just like a young boy of twelve instead of the powerful and dangerous pro Hunter that he could be.

"Whale Island can be pretty scenic if you know the best spots huh?"

Killua's voice drifted over to Gon, as strolled over to his sunbathing friend. He stretched like a sleek white panther, reveling in the warmth of the sun before lying down next to Gon.

"Ahhh..." he sighed, "now **this** is truly the life!"

Killua turns to look at Gon, a small wry smile on his face as he wonders how much more he had come to enjoy living after he had met Gon.

"Hmmm..." Gon replied inattentively, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he stared up into the clear, blue sky. "_Ne_.. Killua...don't you think that cloud over there looks like an ace of diamonds?"

"Huhh?" Killua's eyes follow Gon's finger that was pointing upwards, "How can a cloud possibly look like a...heh?! You're right! It does resemble an ace of diamonds. Hahaha! That's pretty cool, for a cloud."

"Yeah! I wonder what other cloud shapes we can find! Hahaha!"

The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon on that cliff overlooking the sea, trying to beat each other at identifying the most number of cloud-shapes. Soon, the sun started to set and the boys ran out of clouds to identify. As the setting sun painted the sea a soft pink gold, Gon reached out to clasp Killua's right hand. He rose and pulled his silver-haired friend up with him. Side by side, they stood, warm hands clasped together as they enjoyed the breathtaking view in front of them.

Gon sneaks a peek to his left, admiring Killua's long eyelashes as his face is bathed a warm pink glow by the sun. Coupled with the look of awe on Killua's face, it was a sight Gon never failed to miss as they watched the sunset together everyday. 2 months had passed since they started living together on Whale Island and this had become somewhat of a daily ritual for Gon.

As the sun finally disappeared below the horizon and the sky darkened, Killua breaks the silence, "I guess it's almost time for dinner, Mito-san is probably waiting outside the door with her frying pan in hand huh?"

Before Gon could reply, Killua lets go of his hand and dashed off into the forest, his laughter ringing behind him, "Last one to reach the dinner table is a loooooser!"

"Ehhh?! Wait up Killua! That's not fair!" Gon dashed into the forest, keeping the bob of silver hair firmly in sight. If he lost to Killua in a race he would end up having to eat all of Killua's vegetables. And that was the last thing he wanted to spoil this wonderful day.

* * *

"Gochisousamadeshita!" Gon and Killua exclaimed after a hearty meal of potatoes, meat stew and a round of Mito-san's famed caramel pudding. Although they had a cottage to themselves in the woods, eating dinner at Mito-san's place had become a weekly occurrence after the older lady kept complaining and making a fuss that the two boys never ever visited even though they lived on the same island.

"_Well, if it makes Gon happy to eat here once a week, I guess I don't mind. Besides, dinner at Mito-san's can get pretty interesting when Gon ends up fighting with her over how he wishes she didn't cook vegetables at all._" Killua thought as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gon and Killua were strolling back to their cottage. It was a little humid but since Whale Island was located in the tropics, most days were either hot or humid or hot and humid. Their cottage was not very far from Mito-san's, merely an hour's stroll away. Killua looked forward to this part of every Saturday the most. Because it is the time Gon is least active and let his guard down. Not that he was always on the alert these days. Since Whale Island is so small and inaccessible, they had nothing much to fear, aside from the rare wild boar or sun bear. Of course, even those are not really a problem, but still.

Walking slightly behind Gon, Killua's eyes sweep over the black-haired boy in front of him, from head to toe. Arms bent, hands in his pocket and head slightly tilted back. Killua knows that Gon's eyes are closed, as he immerses himself in the smells and sounds of the forest at night. This was Gon's true nature, living in the woods suited him best, with his every senses attuned to nature. Killua was different, he did not have a particular place he belonged to. Wherever Gon went, that was where he went as well, simple as that.

Soon, their cottage was in sight. Located in a clearing in the forest, not far from the rocky cliff they spent the afternoon, the small wooden lodge was bathed in moonlight. It was their haven, a place where only the two of them existed. The small cottage had two levels, or rather, the second level was more of an attic, with a slanted roof and a huge window on the eastern wall, where the sunlight would enter the room in the morning and rouse them from their slumber. The first floor consisted of the kitchen, a small room and the hall. Both Killua and Gon never saw the need to separate the attic room into two rooms and neither wished to sleep in the small room on the first floor, so they shared the attic room.

* * *

"Goodnight Killua...let's go fishing tomorrow" Gon yawns sleepily as he crawls into bed.

"Goodnight Gon" whispers Killua.

But Killua does not go to sleep, at least not yet. Instead he stares at the sleeping Gon, amazed at the calmness in his heart as he watched his slumbering friend. It was incredible how at ease and natural he felt when he was with Gon. No bloodlust or rage or shame of once being a merciless assassin. He wonders how Gon feels about him, "_What am I to you, Gon? Am I more than just a friend?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hisoka comes to visit

It was a cheery Sunday morning and a certain stranger had arrived on Whale Island. Decked out in a outfit of white and pink, with a diamond and a star adorning each cheek, a stranger of this ilk were a rare sight for the residents of Whale Island.

"_Hmmm...what a peaceful and innocent little island this is. I wonder where my little friends are_?" Hisoka muses, his watchful eyes scanning the crowd of curious faces before him. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, before plastering his best friendly smile on his face, "I am looking for Gon and Killua. Can anyone tell me where I can find them?"

"Ah! If it is those two rascals you're looking for, they should be down by the beach fishing. The beach is about a 10 minutes walk southeast from here." answers a friendly villager.

"I see, I see, thank you very much. " Hisoka murmurs in reply, heading in the direction the helpful villager had pointed towards.

* * *

Hisoka could feel the sea breeze as he emerged from the forest cover and walked towards the beach. His sharp hearing picked up laughter to his right as he neared the boy's fishing spot. In order not to notify the boys of his presence and raise their guard as a result, Hisoka activated his _zetsu_ and headed towards the source of laughter. His heart rate speeds up as the laughter gets louder and he could make out more of Gon and Killua's conversation. Keeping to the edge of the forest, Hisoka concealed himself behind a tall tree, 20 metres away from Gon and Killua who were engrossed in fishing and had not noticed his presence.

Hisoka could only hear the thumping of his heart as his mouth watered in anticipation.  
"_Ahh! Gon, I have found you! How is it that you still look so delicious_? _Ahh~ your lovely black hair, those strong arms and legs. Your eyes those wonderful bright and shining eyes...How I have missed you my little toy!_" Hisoka's inner monologue is interrupted when his object of admiration stands up to leave.

"Killua, I'll go get some firewood to cook the fish we caught!" Gon's voice drifted to Hisoka's ear, carried by the sea breeze.

"Ok, I'll catch lots and lots more fishes than you have!" Killua calls out to Gon's back as he walks into the forest, passing right by the tree Hisoka was hiding behind.

"_My, oh my, Gon. I am centimeters away and you don't even detect my presence? Tsk tsk. Looks like you've lost your edge my boy. Someone needs to get punished..._" Lip curling upward into a mysterious smile, Hisoka rubs his hands together in glee as a plan quickly forms in his mind.

* * *

Just as Killua was about to cast his rod into the sea, his instincts warned him something was not right. Immediately, he assumes combat mode the rod in his hand ready to become a weapon at the slightest hint of danger. However, 2 months of peace had dulled his reflexes and Hisoka's lightning speed bungee gum was able to snap around his wrists and ankles. Before Killua could jump away, Hisoka was behind him, one arm locked over his chest and the other holding a card dangerously close to his jugular.

Frustration bubbled in his chest, "H_ow could I have let my guard down!" _thought Killua, "_Damn! I can't break free, he is too strong!_"

"Stop struggling Killua-kunn~, you'll only make me more turned on than I already am! You know what I mean hmmm?" Hisoka whispers tauntingly into Killua's right ear, his breath tickling the side of his cheek.

"Let go of me you perverted old man!" hisses Killua.

"_Maa_, _maa_...Not so fast young'un, you're only a tool to capture my prey. Now if you will quietly submit, I promise things will be much much easier..." Killua struggles to pay attention to what Hisoka was whispering in his ear but he could feel his consciousness fading away.

"What did you..do..to...m..e.." Killua mumbles as his body grows limp in Hisoka's arms.

"You may act tough but you can't withstand my special sleeping drug." Hisoka croons. Cradling the boy's body in his arms, Hisoka moves quickly to a hiding spot he had discovered earlier. He leaves Killua bound up tightly in a cocoon of bungee gum and conceals the cave entrance and presence with his _nen, _before hurrying back to the beach.

* * *

"Killuaaa! Where are you?" Gon calls out, his hands filled with firewood.

"_Where could Killua have gone to? Wasn't this the fishing spot they were at? It should be, since the fishing rod and fish are still here..._" Gon sets the firewood down on the sand and decides to wait for Killua to appear. "_If he had gone off somewhere, I am sure he'll be back soon_" thought Gon.

"Would you like to know where your dear friend is right now?" Gon's senses sharpened once he heard the familiar voice. Memories of fighting the ex-Phantom Troupe member surfaced quickly.

"Hisoka! What have you done to Killua!" Gon's voice turns deadly as he shifts quickly into combat stance.

Where Gon was tense and ready to spring into action, Hisoka was unnervingly calm. Leaning against a tree trunk, Hisoka smiles at the furious Gon, a genuine smile filled with pleasure, excitement and hunger.  
"I will tell you where he is, if you can land a punch on me." Hisoka taunts, his anticipation rising as he saw the determination in Gon's eyes.

Gon pounces, his fists and legs striking mercilessly at any opening he could get.

"_Subarashii~! That look on your face is turning me on!_"

Yet, none of his punches or kicks were effective as Hisoka blocked each of his attacks.

"_Gon oh Gon! You are wonderful, coming at me with such fierceness and bloodlust! Those beads of perspiration on your forehead, your chest your arms I want to lick them all up!_" Hisoka could barely contain his lust, as he watched the play of muscles beneath Gon's gleaming skin .

* * *

- An hour later-

"_Dammit! I've been attacking him relentlessly for an hour already but I still can't land a hit on him. He keeps evading my attacks!_" Gon thought to himself, as he paused to catch a breather. Going at it for an hour had depleted his strength a great deal. Yet the smiling man across from him looked more relaxed than ever, even though his breathing had become slightly laboured over the past hour and his smile had turned more maniacal.

Hisoka grins at the panting Gon opposite him, his eyes taking in every inch of the boy's heaving and panting body. His body was definitely tired but the strength in those brown eyes had not wavered one bit since the start of their fight. Hisoka could feel the bulge between his legs get heavier and hotter as he contemplated his next step. It was time to take it to the next level.

Hisoka spread his arms wide open and raised them in an arc as if mimicking a conductor. Gon watches suspiciously, ready to dodge Hisoka's attack at any moment. All of a sudden, he feels a strong backwards pull on his arms and legs. Gon flails helplessly as his body slams against a thick tree trunk. He was locked in place by Hisoka's bungee gum, which he had secretly attached to him while blocking Gon's attacks.

With his feet hanging 30 centimeters above the ground and his body spread-eagled against the tree trunk behind him, Gon could not move an inch. He summoned all of his _nen _to concentrate in his right fist to try and break free of tree but it was to no avail. Hisoka's bungee gum simply tightened as Gon struggled harder.

"Arggh! What do you want Hisoka?! Let me go!" he shouts in frustration at his captor.

"Gon, you have no idea how I feel do you? Hmm? Do you have any idea how I feel right now?" Hisoka's voice turned low and gravelly as he stalked towards Gon like a panther stalked his prey.

"Have you ever felt hot..." his hand reached out, to cradle Gon's cheek, "and heavy..." before sliding gently down his neck, shoulder and chest, "and wanting..." down in between Gon's legs to cup his crotch, "here?"

Gon's cheek flushed red as embarrassment flooded him, "What...what the hell d..do you think you're doing!"

Softly and gently, Hisoka applied some pressure with his hand. Leaning forward, he blew into Gon's ear and whispered, "Lets have some fun shall we? Gon-kun~"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hisoka's Game

Hisoka steps closer to the tree, until Gon was wedged between him and the tree. He could feel Gon's warmth through his clothes and his temperature spiked. Blood thumped in his ears and Gon's neck beckoned. Hisoka breathes in deeply, "_This is Gon. This is how he smells like..._"

Quickly unfastening the buttons of Gon's shorts, Hisoka slipped his hand in, reveling in the satiny smooth skin before migrating downwards to cup the small warmth. At the same time, he nuzzled Gon's neck, his lips lightly suckling and nibbling at the soft skin.

A whimper escapes from Gon's lips, as his body is bombarded with strange sensations, "Stop...stop! Whahh..what are you doing to me?"

"Shhhh...shut up and enjoy it." Hisoka licks Gon's sweaty skin, and bites into the niche of Gon's collarbone, before sucking hard. His busy hands quickly shed Gon's shorts and underwear, freeing Gon's awakening manhood.

"Mmmmm...mmMmmmm" Hisoka purred, as he pressed even closer and rubbed against Gon. The friction between his belly and Gon's manhood and was causing it to harden and grow in length. Gon's breathing became more rapid and shallow, his mouth was open but no sound could be heard, only faint gasps.

Hisoka bites and suckles harder on Gon's tender skin, causing ripples of pleasure to shoot through the boy's body, and heat pooled in his nether regions. "_What is happening to me? Why do I feel so heavy and needy. I want something! But I do not know what I want.._." Gon struggled to keep his thoughts in check, and stop his body from reacting to Hisoka's hands and mouth but it was useless. His brain started to shut down as he felt like he was being swept away by a tidal wave. Focusing on breathing was all he could do at this stage.

* * *

"So soft and pliant...Gon..." Gon feels the soft caress of Hisoka's breath on his cheek. The throbbing pain in his right shoulder was gone. Hisoka's face loomed closer. He was panting slightly, his eyes half-lidded and his lips stained with Gon's blood. Those lips descended slowly, slowly to Gon's own. Instinctively, Gon closed his lips, denying Hisoka entry.

"...haha..." A soft chuckle from Hisoka. Those blood=stained lips fastened over Gon closed lips, and something prodded firmly at their seam.

Gon shook his head firmly, the other stuff he could not defend against, but he was not going to let Hisoka kiss him! Gon pursed his lips harder, stubbornly refusing to open his mouth.

"Well...if you want to be that way, you leave me with no choice Gon." Hisoka warned.

The hand was back. Replacing the warmth of Hisoka's belly, Gon felt fingers wrapping around his manhood. This time, it was not a gentle perusal. Hisoka's hand was firm and relentless, squeezing and rubbing from base to tip.

Gon felt a cry bubbling up his throat but he forced it down, swallowing his shame. "_No, he would not give up!_" he thought.

Gon never thought that he could feel even hotter than before, but he did now. He shuddered, unable to help the instinctive spasms his body was experiencing. He wanted more, more of the rubbing and the squeezing. "_It was bad,"_ he knew, "_but it felt sooo good._"  
Gon's body jerked back and forth uncontrollably, each movement timed to Hisoka's pumps, his back hitting the rough bark behind him.

It was too much, he could not contain these feelings any longer.

He needed air, he had to breathe!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gasping deeply, Gon's back arched against the tree. Swiftly, Hisoka's lips plundered Gon's open mouth, his tongue snaking in before Gon's lips could clamp shut. Gon's body convulses as he spins dizzily to release. Taking advantage of Gon's momentary vulnerability, Hisoka's lips molded over the Gon's, sucking and teasing with his tongue. One hand releases the shrinking manhood to slip behind the boy and cup his buttock while the other hastily fastens his own pants. Groaning into Gon's mouth, Hisoka tightens his hold on Gon's body, his manhood rubbing against Gon's left leg.

Gon was totally and utterly limp now, and did not have the slightest bit of energy left to fight Hisoka.  
"_I can easily take him now and here, inside his hot, sweet warmth_." thought Hisoka, "_but I will not. I will wait because waiting makes the pleasure even greater._"

Mustering all of his determination, Hisoka let go of Gon, and took one step back, and another two more until he was out of arm's reach.  
With his eyes, he devoured the sight of Gon limp and sated before him. With his hands, he masturbated and brought himself to release.

Hisoka's panting turned to wheezing gasps as he imagined his hands belonged to Gon. He imagined Gon's teeth nipping at his chest. Gon's fingers rubbing the nubs of his nipples. Gon's hands caressing his flesh and stroking his manhood. He imagined Gon's mouth on him, his fingers pinching at his buttocks as he took him whole into his mouth. His cheeks sucking hard, his hands pulling him closer, and deeper. He felt so hot he could explode, and finally he did.


End file.
